onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Camelot Castle
Camelot Castle is a Camelot location on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode of the fifth season. History After pulling Excalibur from the stone, Arthur is proclaimed king of Camelot. He confides in Guinevere that Excalibur is missing its tip and that he must find it and restore Excalibur. He later discovers that the missing tip is the Dark One's Dagger. Arthur becomes consumed in his quest to find the dagger, much to Guinevere's dismay. After she and Lancelot return from their own journey to find he dagger, Arthur sees them together and goes to confront her. She admits travelling with Lancelot and attempts to lie about having retrieved the dagger, but comes clean and reveals that she instead found enchanted sand from the Isle of Avalon that can make anything broken appear whole. Arthur berates her suggestion at using the sand to make Excalibur appear whole, and she realizes that while consumed with his desire to find the dagger, he cannot give her the love that she wants. Guinevere forces Arthur into an ultimatum to choose between her and his quest, to which he steals the sand from her and throws a handful on her. With the magic of the sand restoring their broken relationship, she decides to stay and supports his quest. Satisfied, Arthur decides to fix Camelot and throws more sand out of the window of Merlin's Tower, which magically forms Camelot Castle. }} The group enters the castle and Arthur introduces them to his Queen, Guinevere, before announcing a ball to be held in their honor. Arthur then leads them to a large tree in the courtyard, noting that Merlin is trapped inside and asking which one of them is the Savior. Emma moves to speak up, but Regina uses the Dark One's Dagger to silence her before claiming the title in her place, not wanting Emma's identity as the Dark One to be revealed. While browsing Merlin's tower, Emma confronts Regina for taking her place without her consent, but Regina explains her reasons and promises to free Emma from the Darkness with Merlin's help once he is freed from the tree. Emma thanks her twice: once under the dagger's influence, the second of her own free will. Later, Regina returns to Merlin's tree with Robin Hood when she is gifted a purple necklace by Percival, who states that it's from Arthur who wishes for her to wear it at the ball. That night, Regina refuses to attend the ball, offering instead to take care of baby Neal, as she does not know how to dance and is not confident in making people believe that she is the Savior. David and Mary Margaret insist on teaching her how to waltz, and after magically changing into a white gown, she practices with David, not knowing that Percival is using the necklace to spy on her. Before the ball begins, Emma and Mary Margaret are introduced to the attendees before Regina is formally introduced as the Savior. During the ball, Belle sits to the side, watching over the Magical Rose when Leroy approaches, stating that he sees hope in that rose as every petal remaining is another chance to save Mr. Gold, to which Belle thanks him and asks for a dance. Meanwhile, Mary Margaret notices Henry standing to the sidelines eyeing a girl his age and brings it to David's attention. He walks over to Henry and prompts him to introduce himself to her. He takes two drinks and begins speaking with the girl, who introduces herself as Violet. He shows her his iPod, stating it was a gift from the Savior (Regina) when he saved everyone after they were trapped in an alternate universe, and shows her a song. Regina and Robin enjoy their dance before Percival interrupts and requests a dance with her. After Robin leaves, Percival tells her the story of a boy who returned to his massacred village, where he met an angel of death who smiled at him. When he finishes, Regina realizes he is talking about her, and it was his village she destroyed. He moves to murder her, but Robin intervenes and is injured. David moves in and kills Percival and they move Robin to a private room. Regina attempts to heal Robin with magic, but as Percival's sword was enchanted to kill her, her magic is ineffective. She begs Emma to save Robin, who agrees and successfully heals him. However, Emma never asked Regina for a price for the magic, leaving the deed unpaid. Afterwards, Regina reveals her identity to Arthur, who states that Camelot is a place of second chances and forgives her and accepts her as the Savior as he believes that she healed Robin. As Regina searches in Merlin's Tower for a spell to free Merlin from the tree, Arthur comes in to check on her progress. After getting inspired by Mary Margaret, she remembers reading about a magical toadstool called the Crimson Crown that allows conversation through magical barriers, enabling them to communicate with Merlin inside the tree. Arthur believes that the toadstool is located in Brocéliande, the Forest of Eternal Night, and David insists on going to retrieve it with Arthur willing to accompany him. Than night, despite having seemingly lost the toadstool, Arthur knights David as a Knight of the Round Table and gifts him the seat at the Siege Perilous. Meanwhile, after leaving the celebrations to calm a crying baby Neal, Mary Margaret confronts a shadowy figure who reveals himself to be Lancelot. Dismissing her questions about how he has managed to survive, he tells her that there is a villain within Camelot. Believing him to be speaking about Emma as the Dark One, he declares that Arthur is the true villain and that Camelot is not what it seems. Later, Arthur secretly reveals to Guinevere that he secretly stole the toadstool in order to protect their kingdom. }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *The Camelot Castle bears a striking resemblance to the Sleeping Beauty Castle, the icon of Disneyland Park. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References